


Is this what love is?

by TMCL_247



Series: Shoot family stories [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Creating love, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Love, Making Love, Other, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: Root/Shaw learning what love & family life is





	1. Planting roots

**Author's Note:**

> Cht 1: Root + Shaw + bed  
> Cht 2: Root + Shaw + family
> 
> For those who are following the timeline, this story is set after 'Just Tea'

 

 

 

As the yellow hue colours the room more brightly by the second, inviting in the warmth from the outside, the slight rise in temperature tugs Root gently from her slumber and into a different dream as she realises her arm is lying across Shaw's naked torso. Smiling into her pillow, Root turns her head to face her, watching, and listening, to Shaw breathing. Feeling her body rise and fall, rise, then fall again. Shaw is asleep, by her side, peaceful. Inhaling her smell, it's intoxicating. Shaw's strong and steady heart beat, soothing. Her love, everything.

 

With a mischievous smirk, Root leans heavily into the mattress, and lifting with her arms and shoulders, she shuffles over and lays herself on top of Shaw, chin resting on the top of Shaw's chest. Feeling her body rise and fall. Rise, and then fall again... Straining.. To.. Rise... Then quickly, and heavily, falling again.

 

Shaw finally succumbs and wakes from the increased weight on her body as she starts to struggle to breath.

 

Rise, and fall. Root smiles, aware that Shaw is waking. Crawling slightly further up Shaw's torso, Root leans on her lower arms to hover over Shaw's head, and is rewarded with a slither of a smile creeping over Shaw's face, eyes still closed.

"Hmmm" as Root smiles back and drops her weight from her arms and into Shaw as their mouths connect.

 

Not satisfied with the contact, Root leans further onto Shaw's lips and parts them by parting her own, and then slipping in her tongue searching for Shaw's. Closing her eyes, Root leaves Shaw's tongue and envelopes her lower lip, sucking on it.

 

A strong embrace as Shaw's arms wrap around Root's waist and back, and is pushed up off the bed, both now sitting up, Root in Shaw's lap.

 

Root tries to wriggle free as Shaw continues to hold Root in her tight embrace as they continue to kiss, teasing each other.

 

Suddenly, both stop abruptly............

 

Root's eyes widen with Shaw's as they stare at each other, both not realising that they are also holding their breath. Finally exhaling as though they were one, they continue to gaze at each other, mouths creeping into smiles with the realisation. Root drops her forehead and rests it on top of Shaw's head, taking in the moment together. There it was again.....

 

_Kick, kick...._

 

Shaw feels it softly on her ribs, almost like he was already trying to take Root's side, already defending his Mom.

 

Leaning down, Shaw leans in to kiss Root's swollen belly.

 

_Kick, kick..._

 

Root's eyes move down her own chest and watches as Shaw leans in again to kiss another part of her belly.

 

 _Kick, kick...._ As their son fights back against Shaw's teasing.

 

Root's heart flutters as she watches Shaw smile in amusement, and there it was. No barriers, no pretence, no false smiles, Shaw's guard was completely down. So genuine, Shaw's vulnerability on full display, an expression which only Root gets to see, gets to draw, from Shaw.

 

Continuing to gaze, Shaw takes her time as she takes in the view of Root's body, scanning up and down her chest, her breasts and to her belly, admiring.

 

Root lifts Shaw's head to take back Shaw's attention and resumes the kissing. The soft warm contact of Shaw's lips, just yearning for her touch as the connection continues to let Root know that Shaw is here, with her.

 

Starting to grind on her, Shaw moves one hand to squeeze and massage Root's butt cheek while the other hand, caresses and tickles up and down Root's inner thigh.

 

Starting to break the kiss by biting on Shaw's lower lip, Shaw untangles her lips from Root's teeth and moves down. First, kissing Root on the jaw and then nibbling her on the neck. Kissing along Root's shoulder line, and then licking down her chest.

 

Circling her arms around Shaw's neck, “hmm.....” Shivers are sent flying all over Root's body as she follows Shaw's every touch. Each sensation feeling like small jolts of electricity shocking her. With each shock, Root stretches out and straightens her spine as she arches back slightly. “Ah......” After months of increasing weight on her back, Root was starting to feel the aches and strains from the pregnancy, and the stretching is helping to alleviate those aches, along with Shaw's ministrations.

 

Having stopped her actions momentarily to appreciate the expressions and sounds elicited from Root, watching her, Shaw's own heart flutters at her beauty.

 

Uncurling, and her body loosening again, Root opens her eyes and instantly connects with Shaw's gaze.

 

Glowing, Root was relaxed and comfortable. There were no barriers, no pretence, no false smiles. Root's guard was completely down. Satisfied, Shaw leans in again and kisses Root. Those soft warm lips, Shaw just yearning contact as it continues to remind her that Root is here, with her.

 

Drawing her two arms around, and then up and down Root's back, Shaw moves her mouth over Root's nipple and licks before sucking on it. Teasing....

 

Root straightens her back again as she tenses from her head, as she lifts her chin to the ceiling, to her toes, which curl in reaction to Shaw's mouth before the tension disappears again, and Root is able to uncurl her toes and gaze back at Shaw.

 

Stopping with the sucking, Shaw kisses Root's now harden nipple and continues to kiss along Root's chest, stopping at the opposite nipple. Licking this one too, Root shudders as Shaw moves in to suck on Root's second nipple. Goosebumps form in no time around Root's body as Root continues to push her fingers into Shaw's back and shoulders, her arms wrapped around Shaw's neck as the jolts of pleasure attack her entire body again.

 

Regaining herself once again, and returning her gaze to Shaw, Root finds Shaw stroking her cheek, gazing at her. A smile. Shaw then moves to cup both of Root's swelling breasts, massaging them softly as Shaw continues to admire Root's changing body.

 

Letting Shaw map her, it makes Root feel so vulnerable that Shaw knows every wrinkle and crease in her body, seeing her completely. But at the same time, loving that Shaw takes the time in wanting to see her completely, and letting _only_ Shaw see this side of her.

 

Stopping massaging, Shaw draws her fingers over the long fading surgical scar across Root's heart, and then leans in to retrace the scar line with kisses.

 

Root's heart skips a beat again as the tension in her shoulders relax, Root's arms dropping to her side. Feeling this, Shaw captures Root's wrist and lifts her arm to her mouth, kissing the ring on Root's finger, before sliding her own hand into Root's palm. Intertwining their fingers, they hold hands as they resume the kissing, and subsequent tongue battle between them.

 

_Kick, kick....._

 

As Shaw feels the movement on her ribs again, their kissing broken as Root smiles and leans her head once again on Shaw's head. “My thoughts exactly” Root pouts softly to Shaw as she squeezes Shaw's hand.

 

With an bemused smirk, Shaw pulls back as she gazes at Root. Getting it, Shaw lets out a laugh as she returns the squeeze on Root's hand. Moving her free hand and drawing it up Root's thigh slowly, Shaw circles her fingers around Root's entrance and lips, coating them with Root's own desire, while Shaw leans in to continue kissing Root.

 

Biting, a little harder on Shaw's lip between the kissing, Shaw speeds up the ministrations of her free hand, moving it quicker over Root's entrance, over her clit, rubbing both with her fingers and thumb, before finally, Shaw curls her two fingers and glides them inside of Root.

 

With Shaw finally being where Root really needed her to be, “hmm...... Uh......” Root moans softly into Shaw's face as she slowly licks her lip before biting down on it, making sure to put on a teasing display for Shaw.

 

Shaw's lips part slightly as her breath is taken away by Root's sexy aroused face. Of Root wanting her, and _only_ her. Shaw's own heat rises as she continues to feel herself inside of Root.  Shaw's own arousal now mixed with Root's, starts to run down her thighs.

 

“Ah.......” Root moans again, fighting to keep her eyes on Shaw as she quivers, relishing in the pleasure.

 

Shaw continues to watch Root's increasing arousal as she slides her fingers in, and out, of Root. Feeling Root get hotter and wetter, Shaw's own body shudders with Root as Root begins to dig her nails into Shaw's back.

 

While Root is so caught up in Shaw, and the sensations Shaw was creating, Root suddenly and abruptly comes. Caught in the moment, Root's head lands on the side of Shaw's as she embraces Shaw, the force of her orgasm eliciting a long drawn moan into Shaw's ear as Root pushes the side of her head into Shaw's. Regaining herself a little, Root bites into Shaw's neck as she rides out the rest of her long orgasm.

 

Continuing to feel Root's body shudder, Shaw continues to slide her fingers in and out of Root, her palm still pushing down on her clit.  Feeling Root's body slowly, and gradually, start to loosen from the tension, Shaw continues to enjoy the sounds drawn from Root, the shuddering, and the desire Root has for her.

 

Starting to come down and gain a little more control of herself, Root also releases the iron grip she has of Shaw's hand, and stops digging the nails of her free hand into Shaw's back.

 

Not stopping, Shaw continues massaging Root's clit while sliding her fingers in and out of her, allowing Root's desire to slowly build again.  Shaw doesn't relent as she watches Root close her eyes, followed by the fluttering of her eyelids. Unrelenting and not helping, Shaw relishes in watching Root continue to battle to regain control of her body again.

 

It doesn't take long for the continued stimulation to make Root moan intensely again into Shaw's ear. Root's moans now burning through Shaw as her own lust for Root heightens.

 

Root's legs start to tense again as she fights to relax her muscles, breathing heavily, panting, and moaning a longing cry, “baby.......”

 

Shaw quickens the pace, Root's heart, with their son's heart, beating so hard Shaw can feel their every thump as it also vibrates through her own body.

 

Faster and faster, increasing pleasure and pressure, wanting more, needing more. Sliding in and out, back and forth, in and out.

 

“Sameen....” Root cries longingly again as another wave shudders and tingles down her spine. Root moves her head towards Shaw's ear and bites down on it in a bid to contain herself. Failing, Root releases the ear and another loud and obscene moan.

 

As Root curls her fingers and toes, one hand still squeezing Shaw's, Shaw keeps attacking Root's G-spot as Root's pelvic muscles starts to tighten around Shaw's fingers. Muscles tensing..... Holding.... Then very slowly, struggling to relax again.

 

Building speed, Shaw is now able to both feel and hear Root as Root's surmounting arousal starts to drip down Shaw's fingers and into her palm. _'So wet.....'_ The squeezing around Shaw's fingers becoming less frequent as Root's muscles start to squeeze more tightly, holding onto Shaw's fingers for longer, before releasing again. In, and out....

 

Root finally clamps down hard onto Shaw's fingers. And with a sudden sucking of air, the tightening of her stomach and the holding of her breath, Root throws her arms around Shaw's neck before, hearing “look at me,” and lets out a long, painfully slow and hitched breathy moan as the second orgasm hits. Root having lost all senses and control of herself, feels only the waves of ecstasy crashing through her like a tsunami.

 

Root comes so violently the second time, she presses down hard into Shaw's shoulders with both arms and lifts herself slightly off Shaw's lap and arches into her instead, squirting.

 

No longer holding Root's hand, Shaw quickly curls her free hand around Root's waist and helps support Root's weight as she hangs in the air, waiting for Root's uneven breath to straighten out again.

 

Finally coming back down from her high, Root resumes her breathing by panting as she gasps for breath trying to calm her heart beat.

 

Beginning to come back down, Shaw swallows slowly at the beautiful sight of Root's face, her own arousal also peaking at watching Root's lips part, and then coming, riding the sensation with Root as Shaw's own stomach tenses and then releases again at seeing Root finally sit back down onto her lap. Relaxing again, "look at me" Shaw calls softly, and Root opens her eyes, not realising she had closed them.

 

Feeling, and now seeing Shaw's hand on her cheek, Root opens her already parted lips wider, and grabs Shaw's thumb with her mouth.  Drawing it in and sucking on it, Shaw breathes out a slow and hitched breath at the new sight. Her other hand and fingers still continuing to glide in and out of Root, slowly. In, and out. Helping Root to ride out the very last of her waves.  
  
Releasing Shaw's thumb and dreamily gazing back at Shaw, now in a haze, satisfied, sated and tired, Root fights to continue maintaining eye contact with Shaw. As Root's eyes flutter, and slowly shut again, her mouth softens and relaxes into a satisfied smile as she blacks out.

 

_Kick....._

 

Smiling, _'you're welcome kid'_ as Shaw looks from Root's face to her belly before delicately placing Root back down onto the bed and drawing a blanket over her.....

 

 

Coming to again, Root wasn't sure how long she was out, but Root opens her eyes again to see Shaw asleep beside her, _'a dream...'_ As Root smiles at Shaw and throws her torso over Shaw's, this time not so delicately. Grabbing Shaw's head, Root starts kissing her, desiring just to connect with Shaw once again.

 

Shaw's hands are now in Root's as both fight for control. Both their arms now out, up and outstretched horizontally as they continue fighting for control, neither relenting as they squeeze and grip onto each other's hands.

 

Root, lying on top of Shaw, is able to use the advantage to push Shaw's hands down hard into the mattress, their fingers tightly wound and intertwined still as they continue to battle with their tongues, locking, fighting, sucking and biting on each other.

  
All of a sudden, losing all energy as if Root's back up, her adrenaline, empties, and her body drops heavily onto Shaw, ending all play.

 

Sensing this, Shaw relinquishes Root's hands, and Root instantly brings one hand and places it on Shaw's upper arm while the other lies on Shaw's chest. "Hmmm" as Root cuddles further into Shaw, smiling at her lovingly. Root then finally, and weakly, lifts her head and rests it on Shaw's chest.

 

Closing her eyes, Root rests, feeling Shaw's chest rise, and fall as one of Shaw's hands caresses her back. Rise, and then fall again, relishing in her state of continued bliss.  
  
Shaw continues to feel Root, and their son's heart beat as they both continue to thump hard. Grabbing the blanket again, Shaw draws it back over Root, lightly brushing her spine with it.

 

Root squirms a little from being tickled by both the blanket and Shaw's caressing hand as her heart beat finally slows again, and returns to normal.

 

Shaw takes the time to breathe Root in, it's intoxicating. Her heart beat, now two heart beats, soothing. Her, _kick..._ Their love, everything.

  
  
......... Both not realising they had both drifted back to asleep, again.......

 

_Click_

  
Waking hazily, they hear the front door close again softly, followed by a flurry of paw sounds hitting and scurrying across the floorboards, rattling towards the initial sounds of the front door.  
  
They both smile, Root into Shaw's chest, Shaw into Root's head as she looks down at Root. Gently patting Root on the back, Shaw was encouraging Root to get up.  
  
Groaning, Root slowly moves to peck Shaw on the lips, then lingers... Before finally, and slowly, untangling herself from Shaw and making for the shower while Shaw puts on some clothes and makes for the coffee.

Greeting their mischievous daughter and patting Bear on the head on her way to the kitchen, _'is this what love is?'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. What's in a ring?

 

 

“Did you miss me?” Root asks as she looks out the window.

 

“ _What do you mean, you're right there?”_ As The Machine replies through Root's cochlear.

 

Chuckling at Her logic, and feeling again for the first time in a long time that familiar fuzz in her ear, Root tries to change tact, “we haven't spoken in a long time.”

 

“ _You do not require me,”_ She replies, logically, again.

 

Smiling a wider smile, “yes, I guess that's true. But you used to require me.”

 

“ _Things change. You have changed, and so have I. I no longer require Analogue Interface to do the things which were once necessary.”_

 

“So you stopped talking to me?”

 

“ _I understand by your body language right now that you are upset by this?”_

 

“How could I not be, we used to be..... One.”

 

“ _I had made a promise to Shaw.”_

 

Upon hearing this, Root straightens her back, lifting it slightly from the supporting pillows behind her, her attention and curiosity starting to awaken more quickly, “when... Wait, what?” And Root pauses, confused.

 

“ _At the time you were experiencing nightmares about your hostage situation at the port. After one particular restless night of yours, when you had fallen asleep again, Shaw sat by the window gazing out, just as you are now, contemplating. Though in comparison, you do have a nicer view to look at from this home.”_

 

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, “were you trying... To be, funny?”

 

“ _To make light in a tense situation. Yes that was, humour.”_

 

Root chuckles softly at Her attempt, it was impressive that She had the capacity to act this way now. “I didn't know Shaw talked to you like that.”

 

“ _Watching Shaw for a while, I broke her thoughts with a message. I waited for her to pick up her phone. I was not sure if she would, but eventually she did.”_

 

“What did you talk about?”

 

 

“ _Being happy. More specifically, she doubted her ability to make you happy. What is the point of loving someone if they did not make you happy?”_

 

Moving her head slightly in surprise, and creasing her forehead, “she, said that?” As Root stops breathing momentarily.

 

“ _Yes.”_

 

Unable to fully digest the information, remembering to finally breath, Root shakes her head in confusion as her pulse quickens with her shallow breaths. “So... So you planned... All this?”

 

“ _I helped Shaw arrange her plans, but I would not dare interfere on her behalf. Shaw is the one that does the protecting. I do not think she would have appreciated the intervention on my part.”_

 

“And the …. Proposal, the Suffolk Hotel?”

 

“ _You relied heavily on me at the time. We were one, but Shaw did not like how much you had become reliant on me. She wanted you to become stronger, relearn to be independent, and so she asked me if I would let you go.”_

 

“But what has that got to do with marriage?”

 

“ _Shaw realised that in order to help make you stronger, she would need to provide you with security. Once you feel secure, you could then flourish, even reach for your fairytale.”_

 

“My fairytale?”

 

“ _It is important to Shaw that you have the life you dream. Your fairytale.... Analogue interface, are you OK? From your increasing heart rate, I cannot help but note your stress levels. This is not good for the baby. Should I call for Shaw's return?”_

 

Slumping heavily into the window seat, Root was more self conscious and aware of their son as Root focuses on her belly, placing a hand over it and circling. At the time Root had only thought about her own needs. It was true, she had wanted so much, for them. And Shaw saw right through her, calling her out. At the time, with all of Root's fear of hope and indecisions, she had allowed Shaw to make all the decisions, the...... Sacrifices. Treading lightly, apprehensive, “is... Sameen, happy?”

 

“ _She is when she is with you.”_

 

Before quickly adding, doubting, “how can you be so sure?”

 

“ _Because you are happy. Shaw's goal was to make you happy so that she would be happy.... I feel like this should be a song...”_ As The Machine distracts herself with another try at humour.

 

Root couldn't help but feel a little guilty as a dull overcast of sadness drifts over her. The imbalanced and fragile hormones starting to get the better of Root as she begins to fight back the overwhelming want to cry. A shudder runs through Root's body as goosebumps start to form suddenly down her arms as her throat starts to constrict her a little. Swallowing and taking a slow and long inhale of breaths, Root starts to regret all over again the things she had shouted at Shaw, especially at the Ranch. Touching, and unconsciously twirling her wedding ring around her finger, tears start to roll from Root's eyes.

 

 

“ _Why are you crying? Surely receiving a token representation of one's love is a positive thing?”_

 

“It is. I'm” as Root continues to sob lightly, “overwhelmed.”

 

Seeing Root continue to circle and twirl the ring, “ _Shaw was very specific with the design.”_

 

Managing to contain her imbalanced hormones again, and stop crying, it takes a moment for Root to understand what She meant, before looking down at her hand. “The wedding ring?... You... You designed the code?!” Root answers in surprise. Before taking another moment to think about it more, “of course you did, why would that be a surprise” as Root answers her own question. After all, Shaw knew very little about coding.

 

“ _The use of coding was to represent you. The black colour of the rings represents Shaw. Usually titanium metal is not the best choice for rings as they are not soluble or sizeable, so it cannot change over time like your finger will. Making them even less ideal in changing climates. The metal itself is not precious, especially not compared to platinum or gold. But Shaw wanted it to be a simple metal so you can place your own value on it.”_

 

“The design?”

 

“ _You and Shaw are polar opposites. As Shaw's wedding band is purely black on the outer side of the band with silver code etchings on the inner side, yours should be the complete opposite. However as you can see, only half of your code etchings are on the inner band, and half out. This is to represent you, the silver code etchings, both imprinting and lighting up Shaw's dark life. Should I carry on?”_ The Machine instantly stops to enquire of Root's health as She registers Root's heart rate spiking again as tears continue to roll down her face.

 

Shaking her head a little to answer Her, trying to control and contain her emotions, “No... I'm just…” Root sniffs, gazing at her ring with new eyes. “And the chosen code?”

 

 

“ _The words 'I do too' are on Shaw's wedding ring because this is her admitting her love for you........ I think you would classify this as marking her. 'Four alarm fire' on your ring represents the life Shaw would like to give you. I believe you once used the word, cosy.”_

 

 

 _Kick.... Kick, kick...._ As Root's sadness and overwhelming emotions start to unsettle their son too.

 

“I know baby, I miss her too....”

 

For someone who had only lived each day as it came, committing to little and attaching herself to nothing, the thoughtfulness and delicacy of how the wedding rings were chosen could not have been farther from the Shaw Root first met. Along with where Shaw proposed, taking Root specifically to the Ranch because Shaw knew Root loved horse back riding, down to starting their own family, Shaw had slowly changed over time, for her. All in an effort to provide a safe place for Root to call home.... With the air suddenly sucked out of her, her breath hitching again, struggling to breathe, Root slowly rises from the window seat......

 

 

 

 

Wandering down the street and across a block, _'Sameen'...._ As Root pulls open a fenced gate and walks through.

 

 

 _Clang..._ As the rake is promptly dropped and falls partially onto the wheel barrow, causing the connecting tools to ring out on impact. Shaw runs towards Root, hopping over the various vegetable patches, tools and other obstacles in her way. Panting and reaching Root only seconds later, Shaw grabs one of Root's hands while the other is placed on Root's cheek as Shaw frantically looks Root over, panicking.

 

“What's wrong?!” Shaw panics, “Root! What's wrong?” As Shaw continues to scan Root up and down frantically, the images of the miscarriage screaming through her head at a thousand miles per hour.

 

Having stewed in her emotions for so long, Root was now just a pudding of mess as she watches Shaw continue to fret over her.  Pouting, “Sameen,” as she finally calls softly.

 

Abruptly snapping back to Root's gaze, “what?! Tell me!” As Shaw smudges away the dried tear stains from Root's face. “Are you hurt? Are you in pain?! Do you feel sick? Did you have another nightmare? Did someone hurt you?......” Still gazing at Root expectantly, waiting impatiently.

 

 

 

As this point Gen had also dropped her spade and is starting to stand back up from her sitting position on her garden mat, looking across at the pair.

 

The gardening members beside her also stop, along with a few others across the allotment, watching as new drama unfolds in front of them.

 

 

 

“You'll always be precious to me,” Root answers cryptically as she continues to gaze softly and intimately at Shaw.

 

Confused, “O..... OK.....” As Shaw feels herself be pulled further into Root as Root kisses her.

 

 

 

Wolf whistling, cheering and clapping erupts as the other community members watching on start congratulating the two.

 

 

 

As Root finishes the kiss and pulls away, “are you going through crazy hormones again?” Shaw asks lifting a brow and starting to relax now knowing that Root was fine.

 

Smiling down into her chest, that was only the answer Root was going to give.

 

Seeing that Root wasn't going to decipher her cryptic statement, Shaw shakes her head a little and takes Root's arm to guide her down the garden path. The chattering around them start to get louder and resume to normal as people break from watching the two and back to gardening. Others took the opportunity to take a coffee break as they head for a section of the garden with a scattering of stripped polyester and metal garden seats with some flasks atop a wooden crate turned on it's side.

 

Dropping Root's hand, “hang on, don't move” as Shaw moves away towards Gen and a garden allotment.

 

Gen at this point had already grabbed a basket and was picking at some shrubbery as Shaw joins her.

 

“You must be Samantha,” a young blonde and of mid height woman enquires with her northern accent. Now reaching Root, the young blonde stands beside Root and looks out across the allotment to Shaw and Gen, before turning to face Root. “Congratulations” she smiles.

 

“Uh...”

 

As the young blonde nods towards Root's pregnant belly.

 

Chuckling and smiling down towards her son, hand on her own belly, “thanks,” as she looks up to see the young woman looking back at Shaw.

 

“You have a beautiful family” before nodding and walking away again.

 

Root watches the young woman walk away, before her attention is moved back to Shaw and Gen, who are now walking back towards her. Gen was holding a basket, of what Root could not see.

 

 

As Shaw takes Root's outstretched hand, Gen pushes and urges Root to continue walking down the path from Root's opposite hip. They guide Root to the centre of the allotment, towards a small growing tree. It was only now that Root could truly take in the community garden, and it was a lot bigger than Root had imagined it to be. Surrounding the tree were many allotments, each patch growing different things from vegetables and fruit to flowers. Root watches as she spots other families and children, their dogs and community volunteers helping to look after the plots for a fee, tend to their daily chores on their allotment.

 

“Samee...” As Root is stopped in front of the small tree. Turning to Shaw, Root is only greeted by a small smile.

 

Not waiting for Root to spot it, “look!” Gen calls excitedly as she takes a step forward and points at the small plaque on the ground, and then turning back to grin at Root.

 

 

'Root. Willow Oak. Turing family.'

 

 

 

Root stretches out her arm, and Gen grabs it as she moves in to embrace Root and her little brother. All the while, Root is squeezing Shaw's hand with her hand.

 

 _Snap......_ As their moment is broken by the gentle sound, and the three look to the side to see an elderly man, full of life, a smile so warm it was intoxicating. Warmly greeting as he walks forward, “I'm Aiden,” as he finally lowers his camera to his side, “nice to finally meet you” as he looks down to Root's belly. “From what I hear, and with the likes of this tornado” he winks and nods his head towards Gen, “can't wait to meet the little guy!”

 

Root turns her head to Shaw, “Aiden here is a botanist, he started this community garden,” Shaw smiles slightly to reassurance.

 

“And a piss poor photographer” he chuckles, at his own expense, “sorry for the language” he apologises before stretching out his hand.

 

Turning her attention back to Aiden and returning the warm smile, “it's nice to meet you” as Root shakes his hand.

 

“Let me see!” Gen calls as she bounces beside Aiden, throwing the basket to Shaw, and looking down at Aiden's camera.

 

“Ah.... The young photographer awakens” as Aiden humours Gen and they start to flick through the photos on his digital camera.

 

Shaking her head and smiling, Root is guided towards a garden chair by Shaw.

 

Motioning for her to sit down, which Root does, Shaw sits on the grass beside her and opens the basket, revealing the beautifully strong vibrant reds, black and blue colours of the freshly picked berries as she offers them to Root.

 

Taking the basket, and placing the fresh berries on her lap, Root continues to soak up the sun while enjoying the fresh tastes of the sweet berries. Of sitting under their family tree while watching the other gardeners and community continue enjoying their peaceful day. Of holding Shaw's hand as she continues to be by her side, watching over her.

 

 

Holding Root's hand, “uh..... Root?” As Root turns to Shaw slowly, snapping Root out of her romantic dream. “Where's.... Bear?”

 

 

Meanwhile back in the apartment, Bear had hopped onto the kitchen counter top and was leaning up to nudge open a cupboard door just above his head. Creaking, Bear is successful, as he now gazes into the cupboard, searching. Spotting the box he is looking for, Bear jumps and leans his front paws onto the shelf inside the cupboard, and uses his nose to knock over the surrounding boxes and bags.

 

_Bang.... Bang, flop, flop, bang......_

 

As the contents of the cupboard shelf is knocked out by Bear. Looking down at the tiles kitchen floor, smiling, Bear jumps down from the counter top and bites down on his target box. With a quick swift flicking head motion, Bear tears open the box and quickly despatches it off to the side as he pulls the plastic bag out from the now torn box. Dragging the plastic bag towards him, Bear smirks before hopping, placing all his weight onto his hind legs and raising his front paws into the air, and then landing back down on top of the plastic bag, _BANG........._ As the bag pops open, the tight air locked and sealed bag now deflating rapidly as the air is pushed out from it with force, and with it, some of the contents also spill out.

 

“Woof, woof.....” As Bear sings in victory before lying down on the floor. “Woof,” as he begins to saviour and then chomp down on his favourite dog treats. After all, he has all day in a now empty apartment to relish in. He may as well do it before Shaw returns home and admonishes him. Though Shaw did instruct him to look after Root while she was out, was it his fault that Root wandered out of the home without him?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
